


Practice Makes Perfect.

by the_Lady_Dionysus



Category: Journey into Mystery, Thor (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Lady_Dionysus/pseuds/the_Lady_Dionysus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well no one is perfect on there first try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so first attempt at this sort of stuff. This was done as a request on tumblr for a Loki Leah awkward first time fic. So I tried to make it as hot and cold as I seem to remember mine was!  
> anyway hope it is ok, and if it is shit, well sorry! I'll try harder next time I promise!!  
> xx

It hadn't ever been like this before, he was sure of it. Along the way there had been instances, occasions, chaste kisses here and there, barley more than brief contact parted lips and nothing more. But it wasn't about the kissing, he had always maintained that. He had known her a long time now, they had been through everything, saved worlds, toppled empires, and explored the strange realms of Midgardian culture together. He supposed if he looked back he knew, he should have seen it coming. The hollow ache after Otherworld, the way he would put her before the burning of the nine realms, the way he was prepared to give up all to Ikol, all but her. He should have seen it coming, the fall. And here in the ancient past he can have his happy ever after, here in the past he is with her, lips pressed haphazardly to hers . . . . .

“Loki” Voice breathless, muffled by the crush of there lips.

He supposed it was natural, after all this time, to feel this way, he had written her like this. For his body to react to hers the way it did. Watching only her lips as she spoke, the stirring in his stomach, like jumping off the very edge of Asgardia, the tightness of his chest, the flush of his cheeks. Until he finally leans forward and . . .

“Loki!” Still breathless, still muffles by the crush of lips, but louder now indignant. As she pushes her hands on his chest wrenching them apart from there lovers embrace. As she looks up the distance between them, panting slightly, humble chest rising and falling rhythmically, lips red and swollen from there kiss, intense like none other had been before. But her eyes held his, and he sees there all her outrage, passion and fear.  
“Is it to much to ask, that your mind, as well as your lips be on me?” The fog cleared, the haze of wondering when friendship had turned to love, and a child's crush had turned to desirous passion. Long ago he would assume, they where older now, and for her he held the hungers of a man, he longed to touch her. . . . 

His thoughts where once again cut off, though this time not by the melodious sounds of her voice, but by the less than pleasant impact of fist on flesh. Her hand made contact with his upper arm, and the dull thud pulled his attention once again to her.  
“What was that for!?” Although the outrage in his voice was mocking, as he rubbed the place where she had made contact. “And here I was mentally tallying up your beautiful qualities!” She looked at him vision softened by his words but still bright with petulance.  
“Really, and here I was trying to give you a few more to add to the list!” She pushed his chest, with force. Though not so much that he could not have resisted, but he yielded under her hand as she guided him back, grin wide at the passion in her eyes. He hit the wall with a start and a surprised “Ummft” passed his lips. His grin widened at the positively feral gaze that Leah was giving him, as she looked up his taller frame to meet him. Her eyes shone, a vivid green in the warm torch light of the room, as she prowled up his body to crush her lips with his. He was slow to react, but she pushed forward, and his lips slowly moved to mach her own. He leaned down, hand winding up to splay across the contour of her jaw and collar, as he tilted her head and deepened the kiss. Soft moans escaped her throat, as Loki bit at her bottom lip tugging at it gently, as she chased the missing contact. Lips parted and tongues met, as she moaned unhindered into his mouth. It was slow and messy, clinking of teeth, and gasps of air, but it was hard and desperate all at once as they yearned for more, one taste not enough. 

Her hands grasped without purpose at his chest and back, knocking his circlet to the floor with a metallic clatter. Neither where phased by the noise, it was dubious if they even heard it, as her hands clawed at his black hood, tearing it from his head. His raven locks spilled forth and fell across his eyes, as she buried one hand deep in the black nest. Her other hand roamed free over the contours of his lean torso. Grasping and pulling, desperately clawing and feeling with flat open appraising palms. Loki leaned in, desperate to have her touch him, his body burned with desire and his loins where tight with want, as her hands seared his skin and her moans burned her approval like a brand on his soul. 

His hand slid from its grasp on her jaw, gliding down her neck and shoulders, over shoulder blades and the flanks of her back to rest on the volute curve of her waist. His lips left hers and his breath came hot and laboured as his head lulled to the curve of her neck. Lips, soft and wet, trailed kisses from her jaw line to the hollow of her pulse. With pressure and an animalistic hunger the overrode his nerves he suckled and bit gently at the hollow. She tossed her head back, and throaty moans and gasps tore her throat raw with pleasure. His hands pulled at her body, desperate for her frame to match his, to bend and contour, to be as close as it could be to him. As his lips fell to her collar bone he leaned forward, emboldened by desire and raw feral heat, he tossed her switching there position.

Her back pressed against the cooling wall, as he pinned her with his weight. Her heart fluttered and as his hands racked up her ribcage, the heat that pooled in the pit of her stomach spread to a dull throbbing ache in her core.  
“Loki,” Words where hard, the sensations where over powering, the look he was giving her intoxicating as his hands came to rest just under her breast. She swallowed hard, audible amongst the rasping and panting. His eyes met hers, the haze of lust dissipating only slightly. Searching hers seeking approval, consent, as his thumb slowly reached up to gently graze her pert nipple. The sensation was overpowering, as she stomped her foot on the ground in a vain attempt to shake the tingle and ache in her groin.

She had done so well, feral animalistic she prowled and pounced on him like any well trained seductress, but she had no idea what was to come. The feeling the sensation, it could not be expected, could not be mimicked and her composure shattered, her lusty moans crumble to prickling gasps and shrill “eeps” as his hands continued to rub and grope.  
Rubbing and groping quickly turns to pinching and tweaking as her nipples tighten and ache under his touch. The other hand tight on her hip holding her flush against him, she can feel what drives him, feel his desire, hard against the flat plain of her stomach. And she wont lose like this, as she slides a free hand down his chest pulling at the fastenings of his tunic, leaving it to hang agape in her wake. Teeth grazes her skin and guttural growls rasped from him, as his grip tightened only just short of bruising. Her hands continued to the waistline of his pants, and hesitated, shaking with nervous anticipation she willed her hand to move further. And pressing it flat to his stomach she edged it down to rub over his manly desire. Through his pants she groped him, firmly stroking, as the grunts passed his lips her strokes came with grater confidence. His attentions on her neck and breasts all but forgotten, tossed aside by devotion of the tactile pleasure she was providing.  
But it slate his hunger only momentarily, his desire only became more potent. He pushed his upper torso from hers to shrug off his tunic, and pulling, in the most unceremonious of manners, his under shirts to toss them, inside out in a lump on the floor. Her breath caught and her hand faltered as she looked at him. 

She had seen men with there chests bare before, Diamond had made a trademark of walking unabashed completely at ease in his skin, but Loki, he had always been so covered. Hoods and long sleeves, boots and gloves, keeping his milky skin hidden. She blushed at his naked torso as if it where the most intimate part of him lade bare. He leaned in hand bracing him against the wall lips to hers, as his free hand slinked up the small of her back all the way to tangle in the mass of black locks on her head.  
Her hands roamed the rigged planes of his well toned torso, and through the haze of lust, half wondered how he kept such a physic hidden. His hands slid through her silk strands of hair and untangled them from the ornate clasp of bone and ivory that held them, letting it drop to the floor with the rest of there wayward possessions. Her hair, unhindered by the clasps cascaded down her back, and fell like thick black curtains that framed her face. She was lost in the moment, the kiss the sensation. His skin under her hands and his lips that moved in an awkward of beat with hers. She heard not the slide of fabric the snap of fastens and the rustle as it was displaced, she only felt the cool night air as it touched her exposed back and shoulders. Brought from her trance she could see her dress hang round her elbows, only barely hiding her torso from exposure, and his view. The blood that ran hot in her veins chilled under his gaze as the though of letting her garment fall crossed her mind. Her stomach swirled and her heart pounded. As the lust that was so prevalent in her gaze turned to uncertainty. 

He could see it, every though that ran through her mind in that moment. Her half laden eyes wide with conscious though that was so different from the animalistic instinctual gaze that had driven her so far. Hands braced against his chest, dress covering only shy of the top of her breasts, he looked in her eyes desperately trying to convey his feelings. He made to speak, but his voice was dry, cracking under the pressure of forming actual words and not moans of base pleasure.  
“We . . .we don't have to.” His gaze softened, green eyes conveying only reassurance. His free hand came to brush back the dark black hair from the side of her face.  
This was not how she wanted it to go. That look it was not one she felt comfortable under, she was not some delicate wall flower! Had she wanted to stop at any time he would have had no way to make her continue. And her eyes darkened in determination. Resolute that her own shy feelings would not stop her, it did not stop him, flesh was just that, flesh and she would follow him to the ends of the earth. Her gaze held hers and wicked vigour flashed beneath there green hue as she pushed him back.  
“As if I can not chose for myself?” She grins, as the hands on his chest drop, raking the milky skin beneath them to ghost over his waist line and fall away. And with it what little resistance the dress had on gravity, as it slid from her arms and exposed her torso, bare and pale like marble in the torchlight. The dress hitched in a rumple around the hips and hung there until she stepped forward, and it slid to the floor. She leaned in to him and pressed her naked frame to his, bare flesh meeting and sticking.  
She was unsure of when it happened, somewhere in between the kissing, the biting and the feeling, hands emboldened by his appraising looks at her naked flesh had undone the fastenings on his leather pants. Had wrenched them from his body. The cold night air on her skin was a memory of the past, all she could feel now was him, every hot inch of him. Pushed against her, back dug into the wall as his hands ran there way over her. Nipples, stomach, hips and rump, all surrendered in tribute to his touch. Further, his hands spread open palmed to the back of her leg, hoisting it up to rest on his hip, and suddenly the anxiety returned, as she swallowed hard against it and resisted the desire to cover herself now so exposed to him.  
But her cares where tossed soon with caution to the wind, as his nimble fingers found there way there. And the throaty moans and gasps of pleasure where something that could not be replicated or described in words.  
Though truth be told he had little idea what he was doing, where the moans he elicited from her anything to go by she liked it when he touched her, there, right there. And as his fingers found there way to her clit and rubbed slow torturous circles there, her nails dug deep into the flesh of his back, and her moans grew shrill with the experience and first taste of pleasure.  
It ached and tickled all at the same time, her body flushed hot and cold and in the back of her mind she was embarrassed by the sounds she was making. There was deep pleasure of the like she could not describe and a hot tug low in her stomach for more. As she coiled and knotted and ached for fulfilment.  
“Loki.” She broke there kissing to speak but found no favour in her vocabulary.  
“Aye?” His words punctuated by kisses on her neck, hands still at work, and her mind refused to articulate her thoughts.  
“I think we should.” Breathy moans and pants did little to cover up her clawing desire.  
“What?”  
“I want you to.” her head lulled back and her back arch as her chest push against him.  
“Hmm?” It was doubtless he was even listening to her, so caught in his duty of service to her he was. But it was becoming harder to speak and she would not be denied fulfilment by her naivete to ask. And with the force betrayed by her size she grasped tightly at his shoulders, pushing him up off of her and stared at him.  
“Take me to the bed, Loki, and finish what you have begun here.” Her gaze was stern and unfaltering, as she held on her resolution. And he was all wide eyed and panic, perhaps she mused this was why his helmet had horns in place of wings, as now he so closely resembled a stag caught in the hunters sights. It didn't last long though as he nodded resolutely at her and freeing her from his torturous pleasure, grasped her tightly by the upper arm and began to walk backwards pulling her in his wake.  
He was unsure of how far behind him the bed was, but he was unable to tare his gaze away from her. So blindly he managed, with a surprising amount of grace, to lead them back to the large four poster bed. It had been closer than he had thought, as the large structure of wood and furs came in contact with the back of his legs he stumbled. Unable to right himself from the sudden impact he toppled backwards to land on his back on the bed, unfortunately for him he had, in his panic grasped all the tighter to Leahs arm and pulled her down with him. And so the lay, in a tangled mess on top of the deep rich furs.

Loki scrambled to correct himself, to pull himself into an almost upright position, but was impeded by the hot, naked frame that lay above him. He pushed the long black tendrils of her hair from both there faces, and was greeted by and almost murderous look of outrage.  
“Could you be any more careless?” He looked at her impudently, desiring to make some sort of witty comeback. However as the notion to do so hit him, so did the almost shattering realisation that she was on top of him, naked. It should have come as no surprise, given the momentary prior events of the night, but the shock was enough to still the words in his throat. And as he inched himself up on his elbows, he was pushed back with hard blunt force. She crawled up him, legs astride his hips and leaned down to continue there kiss. 

He was sure that where it was his first time or not, we would never grow use to the feel of her flesh beneath his hand. Its pail marble pallor so soft and warm and yielding. Even his skin, normally so cold, was warm to the touch. He rolled them over, never caring to break their kiss, and held his weight on one arm. The other found its way down her body, sneaking back to where it had been before there location had changed, and once again elicited such delightful sounds of throaty pleasure. His fingers found more ease as the rubbed over her, she was already so wet. And emboldened by her moans of pleasure, and the tight throbbing desire he felt in his own loins, slid a finger within her. He did not leave it linger there as he rubbed her clit with his thumb and began to slowly pull in and out.  
It was so wrong, and so write, it was uncomfortable but still not enough. There was so much she felt and cold not comprehend. So much that she wanted but didn't know, and as his fingers continued to push into her she panted and writhed beneath him.  
“More, Loki, . . . please?” She could only pant words between hot kisses and pants, and hope that the fell into coherent sentences.  
Almost any other time Loki would have revealed in it, enjoyed hearing her beg, draw it out in some childish attempt to prove himself the victor. But tonight they where both winners and he would ignore her breathy demands no longer. Though he would tell himself that it was for her, that he was putting her first, which was true in a way, but in a much more prominent way there where desires of his own he had to alleviate. His where much more strait forward, all feelings of iniquity and self consciousness where tossed on the floor along with his circlet. Right now her had but one priority and she lay spread beneath him, ravished, rose blush covering marble skin and he would take her. 

He slid his knee between her own, and nudged them wide, resting himself between them. He could see the way the stomach tightened, and she swallowed, though her eyes fell closed and her head lulled back on the furs. He looked at her as his free hand slid to brace her hips, and his face fell to the crook of her neck, gently teasing the skin whit his teeth and leaving soft open mouthed kissed.  
“Leah, I. . . I”  
“I know, now get on with it . . . while I still want you.” Her words where braver than her voice, and her knew then that it would all be ok. 

He kept his weight off of her with one hand, and guided himself to her entrance with the other. And hesitating no longer with soothing kisses and a firm thrust broke her.  
Her intake of breath was a sharp hiss, and she tightened around him in protest. Sharp nails drew blood from his shoulder in shock. But he stilled and moved no further, fingers rubbing at that sweet spot on her apex as she relaxed to accommodate his size. And as she relaxed and yielded to him he slowly began to move. In and out his thrusts remained steady though not always even as he panted hard and gritted his teeth to the over whelming sensation. She was so tight, and hot, like nothing he had ever felt before, and he felt the familiar pulling and tightening in his stomach. His release was not far of, his pace sped and his thrusts grew erratic, she tightened and her moans became shrill shrieks of pleasure punctuated by the damp slap of flesh on flesh.  
He lost count of how many thrusts since then it was before he was buried deep within her, panting and twitching as he spilled himself within her. And collapsing in a sweaty heap on the furs. He never really knew what he was to expect from this, but it being so physically exhausting or intense, was not one of them. As he breath came back to him, so did his ability to form sentences, and voice his concern for Leah.  
“Are you, I mean, was it, I . .” His ability to speak had returned but not his ability to make comprehensible sentences. As he rolled to his side to look at her, she looked effervescent in the aftermath as she lay eyes closed hair splayed.  
“I'm fine worry not for me. Though I must say, I had not expected you to be so. . .” her voice was breathless and she never opened her eyes to him. He pushed himself up upon his arms to admire her beauty further.  
“Amazing, talented, fantastic, I am a prince you know.” His words held such confidence, she could not help herself, this was his penance for seeing her in a state of undress.  
“Quick.” She grinned eyes open and full of mischief. He smiled, as he wondered idly who she had picked it up from, and he would not be bested at his own game.  
“Well, we shall have to practice then.” He grinned back so wide his eyes closed, and he missed the bruising punch that made contact with his arm.  
“Hey, what was that for?” He questioned with all the petulance of a child. She sat up hair cascading over her.  
“Because I hate you.” She leaned forward to place a chase kiss on his lips. “And because I love you.” She wrapped her arms round his neck and pulled him down to the fun in a contented lovers embrace.


End file.
